1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slim profile stab type connector that may provide automatic or manual locking capability. The connector provides a visual means to allow confirmation of whether the connector is locked or unlocked and an additional safety locking device to ensure the connector cannot be accidentally unlocked.
The use of stab type connectors is desirable for use in connecting tubular members or conduits in the oil and gas exploration and production industry. A connector of this type allows tubular conduits to be quickly and securely connected together in end to end relationship. These connectors can be used for connecting wellheads to large or small diameter casing or to connect wellhead to wellhead.
These connectors must be of rugged construction as they are required to handle large axial loads. These large axial loads may be due to the length of the conduit being supported as the connectors are used to connect numerous sections of conduit or xe2x80x9cjointsxe2x80x9d as they are known in the oil and gas industry together as they are lowered into a predrilled hole in the ground. Additionally, large loads on these connectors may be generated by internal pressurization of the conduit. Finally, in some applications these connectors are used to connect conduit sections together as they are driven into the ground by pile driving equipment.
A connector that provides a quick means to connect and release conduits in end to end relationship is very desirable. Such a connector design should allow for visual verification that the connector is secured and allow for the provision of a safety lock to ensure the connector cannot be inadvertently unlocked while the connection is under load. Finally, such a connector should allow the use of flexible seal rings to ensure an easily field replaceable sealing system.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,200 to B. H. van Bilderbeek shows a releasable connector using a multiplicity of radial screws to release a contractible ring when it is desired to release the connector.
The present invention comprises a connector for securing tubular members or conduits in sealed end to end relationship. In a first embodiment, the connector includes a box connection member adapted to receive a pin connection member therein to form a sealed joint or connection. The outer ends of the pin and box connection members may have a butt weld connection or other suitable means as threaded ends for connecting the members to the tubular conduits. The pin and box connection members have complementary recesses or grooves diametrically opposite one another formed therein. A securing means in the form of a split ring is carried on the pin connection member in its recess. The ring is formed to be biased inward, i.e., in its relaxed position it is retracted to the inner wall of the pin connection member recess. The split ring is of a rectangular cross section and a close fit in the pin connection member recess. The ends of the split ring have a complementary pair of holes on each side of the split. One pair of holes is for securing the split ring to the pin connection member in a pair of complementary threaded holes before insertion into the box connection member and the second pair of holes are designed to accept threaded rods to aid in spreading the ring to move it to its locked position.
The box connection member has a pair of elastomer seal rings positioned on its interior to seal on either side of the split ring recess. A small circular window is formed in the exterior of the box connection member to allow visual inspection of the ends of the split ring. Additionally, an orientation pin is formed on the exterior of the pin connection member that coacts with an orientation slot in the box connection member to ensure the inspection window in the box connection member is aligned with the ends of the split ring. Finally, a wedge block is provided for insertion between the ends of the split ring after the ends of the split ring are spread and the split ring has locked the pin connection members together.
A second embodiment uses the same configuration for the pin and box connection members but the split ring is biased outward, i.e., in its relaxed position it will lie approximately halfway in each of the recesses of the pin and box connection members and lock the members together. The split ring is of a rectangular cross section and a close fit in the recesses as in the first embodiment. The ends of the split ring have complementary holes as in the first embodiment and function in the same manner. A wedge block is provided for insertion between the ends of the split ring as a safety lock although not required in this embodiment.
A third embodiment uses the same configuration for the pin and box connection members as in the previous embodiments but the split ring is biased inward as in the first embodiment. However, the split ring has a hinged joint opposite the open ends to reduce the stresses in the split ring as it is moved from the unlocked to locked positions. The ends of the split ring have complementary holes as in the first embodiment and function in the same manner with a wedge block provided for insertion between the ends of the split ring.
A fourth embodiment uses the same configuration for the pin and box connection members but with the box connection member being of a two part construction with an outer sleeve having a threaded engagement to the box connection member. The split ring is biased inward as in the first embodiment. An external cover plate is provided with spaced apart holes through which studs are inserted and threaded into mating holes in the ends of the split ring. This engagement holds the split ring in its expanded or locked position. Nuts are threaded onto the studs and tightened to lock the split ring and cover plate in position. At this point, the threaded outer sleeve may be rotated to preload the connection.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a connector for securing conduits in end to end sealing relationship that is easily connected and released.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector that allows visual verification that the connector is secured and locked.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector with a safety lock to ensure the connector cannot be inadvertently unlocked while the connection is under load.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a connector that allows the use of flexible seal rings to ensure an easily field replaceable sealing system.
These with other objects and advantages of the present invention are pointed out with specificness in the claims annexed hereto and form a part of this disclosure. A full and complete understanding of the invention may be had by reference to the accompanying drawings and description of the preferred embodiments.